narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Seken Kenbutsu
Seken Kenbatsu (見物世間, Kenbutsu Seken) is a fanon character of the Naruto series. He hails from one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations Kumogakure. He serves as a Genin. His name, when translated into English, means Watcher of the World - a references to a personality trait. Appearance Seken has pale yellow eyes (which occasionally change color), dark skin, and varying-length, black hair with a purple tint. Depending on the situation, he wears it in three types: tied and spiked in the back (common), short and wavy (similar to Bleach character Sōsuke Aizen's before his defection, or in a ponytail if he has grown his hair out long enough long enough. Other than a black samurai battle uniform, he is commonly wearing casual clothing such as a white and buttoned shirt, along with black pants. Other times, he wears a black dress coat and pants, along with dress shoes. A top hat is occasionally seen on his head, along with white gloves that cover his entire hand. Personality Seken's personality makes him one of the most dynamically portrayed characters in the Naruto fanon series. Around friends, and sometimes total strangers, he is carefree, joking, and even reckless, commonly looking for situations out of boredom. He has a strange habit of going up to people at random and poking them at least once with his index finger. He also has a bit of a blunt and perverted side; when accidently nudging a woman's chest with his arm, instead of apologizing, he will declare a statement along the means of "Oh, dear, I touched your boobs!" Sometimes, his attitude leads to the borderline of annoyance, which causes him to be on the recieving end of punches of punishment. Other times, he is calm and serene, showing a good deal of maturity and being polite to his associates. When on missions, he concentrates on the objectives and completion of them, which often makes him forget his teammates that assist him on such. Time and time again, he has shown a much wiser, darker, and philosopical part of his persona. Comparing the world he lives on in the face of the afterlife, he holds a bleak, almost nihilistic view on life. He is a moral nihilist, and dismisses the "good-and-evil" aspect of society as simple discrimination. He is considerably religious, having a slightly conflicting faith in Christianity, disagreeing with its view on certain aspects. His playful behavior and perversion reflects this; he teases both the opposite and the same sex, though the latter is occasional. Due to this dark way of thinking, he seeks to strive to push past his human limits and make his place stronger in the world. He has a distaste for combat, and will do everything in order to avoid confrontation until when it is necessary. In the cases where he is indeed forced to fight, he will show intense concentration and observation upon the first few blows exchanged. When his opponent is on the losing side, he will get cockier and more arrogant, attacking more aggressively instead of strategically. He prefers might and sheer strength to crush his opponent rather than tactics to outrun them, wanting to "feel" his enemy getting beaten (a reason for his strict hand-to-hand fighting). However, when he himself is heavily injured and in severe pain, he will attack in a blind and berserker-like manner, with nothing but his emotions driving him. This is only in battles where he has to fight for his life, not sparring matches. In his free time, Seken prefers to play the acoustic guitar, making up his own lyrics for songs. He is also a freelance writer, hoping someday to publish his own book. His favorite food is chicken, and his least favorite is eggs. History Synopsis *Chunin Exam Start! *Chunin Exam Final! Abilities Taijutsu Through the wish of wanting the power to crush an opponent "with his bare hands", Seken trains himself in the use of hand-to-hand combat. The way he fights is similar to his friend Zoku Jokai's: roughly and make-shift. He is rarely known to settle in stances. However, his observant eyes are capable of following his opponent's movements. He can reflexively dodge, attack, and counter-attack as he pleases. He also utilizes wrestling moves such as the Lariat, his physical strength enough to tear through the enemy's chest. Due to his physical prowess, he usually combines this with his own lightning ninjutsu. Lightning Techniques '' technique.]] Being from Kumogakure, it is only natural for Seken to possess great skill in lightning jutsu. He is able to utilize Nintaijutsu, techniques that combine ninjutsu and taijutsu together, in a manner similar to the previous Fourth Raikage. His proficiency in using such is to the point that there are few consequences he suffers for it, the only possible exception being a solo Limelight jutsu. His skills are enough to overwhelm enemies of equal level when used correctly, such as his fight with Nagi Urameshi.Chunin Exam Final! When he uses the electricity to stimulate his senses and nervous system, he is near-unstoppable as a result. His chakra, when released, is a purplish color. Stats References Category:Male Category:Kumo-nin Category:Chunin Category:Genin